


Tomorrow, Today

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2, Sex Games, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Nikaido and Senga are too excited to sleep. But they can think of some obvious ways to wear themselves out.
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Tomorrow, Today

**Author's Note:**

> Theoretically set in Oita, the night before Kis-My-Ft2's first show of their first solo concert tour. 
> 
> Written for JE_Holiday exchange 2009.

The room is dark and quiet, and has been for a long time. Senga is in bed, staring up at nothing - the same nothing he's been staring at for what feels like hours. He's not at all tired, too excited for their first shows tomorrow to sleep.

"Nika?" he whispers. He's shared enough rooms and had enough sleepovers with Nikaido to be familiar with his friend's breathing; Nikaido doesn't sound like he's sleeping.

"Hmm?" Nikaido answers, and no, he's definitely not asleep. He sounds exactly like Senga feels, which is _wide awake_.

"I can't sleep," Senga informs him.

"Me, neither." Senga can hear Nikaido shift around, but he can't see him as anything more than a vague lump in the dark of their hotel room.

"But we have to," Senga points out, even though Nikaido already knows, "or we'll be tired tomorrow."

There's silence for a bit as Nikaido doesn't even deign to comment on that. Senga doesn't have to be able to see him to understand that that's what he's doing.

"...We could have sex," he says, eventually.

It's so unexpected that Senga laughs, and Nikaido just mumbles something at him.

"We could," Senga says when he stops laughing. "It'll tire us out."

Nikaido sounds a bit grumpy. "Which was kind of my _point_."

It only makes Senga laugh more. "Well, get over here, then."

"Why do _I_ have to move? It was _my_ idea."

"Because you're gonna be on top, aren't you?" Senga puts some tease into his voice, and he's pretty sure Nikaido would be blushing if he could see him properly.

"Whatever." But Senga can hear him throw the blankets back, and the darkness gets a little darker as Nikaido blocks what little light there is. There's a rush of air as Nikaido yanks back the covers, and then Nikaido's snuggled in next to him, the ends of his hair tickling Senga's cheek. Senga brushes them away.

"So," Nikaido starts.

"So," Senga echoes.

And the silence returns.

"You know," Nikaido says after a while, "I'm really..."

Senga finishes his sentence. "Not in the mood?"

Nikaido chuckles and nudges his shoulder against Senga's. "Not really," he says, and Senga's inclined to agree. He's awake and excited and happy and really not at all turned on. Even having Nikaido pressed up against him in his bed isn't contributing much towards getting him interested.

"You could _get_ me in the mood," Senga suggests.

"I could." Nikaido hums thoughtfully. "But that would require effort."

Senga nudges him back. "Lazy. You're totally awake."

"So are you."

"Mm." Senga thinks about it for a minute. "We could play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Nikaido sounds a bit skeptical.

"Not like a _game_ game," Senga clarifies. "Just like... what if I try not to move?"

"Then I'm still doing all the work."

"Well, yeah," Senga admits. "But it'd be a challenge for both of us? If you have to really make me _want_ to move."

Nikaido hums again, and Senga knows he's considering it. Senga's usually fairly responsive, and they both know that, so it could be interesting if he tries not to be.

"Alright," Nikaido says, and shifts against Senga to lay on his side. "So you can't move?" He runs a hand across Senga's bare stomach, and Senga fights the urge to squirm away.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay." Senga can hear the smirk in Nikaido's voice and wonders if this plan isn't going to backfire somehow, but then Nikaido is leaning down to kiss him, and he stops thinking about it.

Nikaido's kiss is a coaxing tease and Senga nearly responds before he remembers that he's not supposed to. He's parted his lips a bit reflexively, but does his best to relax and just breathe through it. Nikaido pulls back after a moment, sounding a bit put-out.

"You're not even going to kiss me back?" he asks.

"Uh-uh," Senga says. "You have to make me."

Nikaido gives a quick snort of disbelief, but doesn't argue further. Instead, he just leans down to kiss Senga again. Senga tries to pretend like he's asleep, not to fool Nikaido, but to maybe fool himself. He attempts to convince his body that it's a dream, that moving will wake him up and end it, and that he has to stay unmoving and asleep. Nikaido kisses him lightly at first, just brushes that makes Senga's lips tickle, but he resists the urge to lick at them to soothe away the feeling. And then Nikaido's not _even_ kissing him, just nosing at Senga's cheek in little nudges, Eskimo kisses, butterfly kisses, and Senga figures out his tactics pretty quickly. Because when Nikaido touches him like this, it just make Senga was to yank him down and kiss him for real. Still, he manages to keep from reacting - noticeably, at least.

But he can't keep from squirming a bit when Nikaido gets his hands involved, as well. Same as his 'kisses,' his touch is light and quick, just a skim of his fingertips over Senga's shirt, but it's enough to make Senga laugh. He tries not to, but he can't keep himself from giggling, and he reflexively twitches away from Nikaido's hands.

"That tickles," he says, still laughing a bit, and Nikaido gives a pleased-sounding hum.

"It's supposed to." He runs his fingers along Senga's sides again, and then again, until Senga is laughing too hard to breathe and has to grab Nikaido's hands to make him stop.

" _Nika_ ," he gasps.

"What?" Nikaido is laughing a bit, too, and sounds utterly satisfied with himself.

"It's—" Senga stops to catch his breath. "It's not really a turn-on, you know."

Nikaido pokes him in the stomach and Senga yelps. "So?" Nikaido says, and Senga can hear his grin. "It amuses me."

"Ah." Senga lets himself go limp against the pillows, now that the danger of another tickle-attack seems to have passed. "Ugh, tired."

Nikaido laughs at that. "Ah. Well, that was _part_ of the point." He switches to a pouty-sounding tone. "Does that mean no sex?"

Senga gasps in pretend offense. "You totally broke the rules!"

"I did not! We didn't even make any rules!"

"You have to make me want it," Senga reminds him.

"You always want it," Nikaido says dismissively, and jumps when Senga pokes him in response. "But fine, fine. Here." Senga lets Nikaido pull him up to a sitting position and tug at his clothing. "At least take off your shirt."

Senga settles back against the pillows while Nikaido tosses his shirt over onto the other bed. This time, when Nikaido runs his hands up Senga's sides, it doesn't tickle. Nikaido doesn't use enough pressure for it to be a real massage, but his hands feel soothing on Senga's skin. Nikaido works slow and methodical, starting at Senga's left hand. He traces patterns across Senga's wrist and up his forearm, meaningless but for fact that they cover every centimeter. By the time Nikaido reaches his elbow half a minute later, Senga thinks there isn't a single spot Nikaido hasn't touched. It's both relaxing and focusing, and Senga finds himself lulled into a calm, peaceful sort of state. His mind is sharp, though, mentally tracking Nikaido's fingers and waiting for him to reach each new spot.

The soft pressure on the inside of his bicep takes Senga by surprise; it sends a small trickle of arousal through him, and although it's not enough to make him gasp, he can feel his heart rate pick up slightly. Senga wonders if Nikaido knows what he's done, although he thinks he probably doesn't. Senga hadn't know he'd had any kind of sensitive spot there, either. Then again, Nikaido's never touched him quite like this before.

When Nikaido reaches his shoulder, he starts again at Senga's other wrist, and Senga can't find the same state of calm that he had a minute before, waiting impatiently to see if he'll have the same reaction this time, as well. He does, as it turns out, and the sharp inhale he takes gives him away. Nikaido pauses. After a second, he starts over from a bit lower, and strokes his fingers deliberately along their previous path. Senga can't keep a small whimper from escaping this time, and Nikaido catches on quickly.

"Really?" he asks, and does it again.

Senga breathes through his nose and fights the urge to pull his arm away. "I guess?"

"You didn't know?" Nikaido asks, although he leaves Senga's newly-discovered sensitive spot alone and continues his path up to his shoulder.

"You've never really touched me quite like this before," Senga points out, and Nikaido says he supposes that's true.

He continues from Senga's shoulder across his collarbones, and works his way down Senga's torso, discovering another new spot or two on the way. Senga's nipples are pretty obvious and not at all new, but Nikaido doesn't linger anywhere, despite the fact that Senga secretly wishes he would. But once Nikaido reaches his navel, Senga changes his mind. Nikaido hasn't changed his pace at all, sweeping hands back and forth from Senga's side, all across his stomach, around his other side, narrow passes that get lower and lower all too gradually. He's only halfway down Senga's abdomen when Senga starts to shiver from the anticipation.

"Hah," Nikaido murmurs. " _Now_ you want it."

"I'll wait," Senga says, although he _really doesn't want to_. He hopes that if he says it firmly enough, he can make himself believe it.

Nikaido tugs Senga's underwear lower with each pass when it gets in the way, and the drag of it across Senga's hardening dick feels like torture, not enough at all. His waistband is just barely keeping him covered, and one more pass will finally—

And Nikaido interrupts his progress to start all over at Senga's ankle.

Senga gives up and lets out a frustrated whine.

" _Nika_."

Nikaido laughs. "Yes?"

"Get back up here," Senga demands, and is somewhat surprised when Nikaido listens to him.

Nikaido doesn't touch him though, not where Senga wants him to, just places a hand on Senga's shoulder and leans down to brush his lips against Senga's once again. He's close enough that Senga can feel Nikaido's growing interest, as well, and it only makes Senga harder.

Senga suddenly remembers that he's not supposed to respond and just barely manages not to give in, although he does give up a small noise of pleasure when Nikaido sucks Senga's lower lip between his own. Nikaido runs his tongue along Senga's lip and it tickles, but it also makes him feel prickly all over, itching to move. He tamps down hard on the sensation, tries to mentally run through some of their positioning for tomorrow's show. He's got to be off the stage by the end of one song, back on before the start of the next, but up at the top, then...

It gets a bit more difficult as Nikaido becomes more insistent with his kisses, and then gets his hands involved, as well. Fingers trailing up Senga's side now make him gasp into Nikaido's mouth before he can help it, and Nikaido takes advantage of the opportunity, sweeping his tongue along the roof of Senga's mouth, behind his teeth, until Senga is panting through his nose.

Nikaido palms Senga's ribs with one hand, slips his fingers up to circle Senga's nipple, and Senga can't help arching into his touch. He's too sensitive this time, and can't relax into it, and Nikaido knows it.

"Game over," Nikaido growls, "now _kiss me back_." And crushes his mouth to Senga's.

 _Yeah_ , Senga thinks. _Definitely yeah_ , and it's not like there's really a winner or loser anyway. He grabs Nikaido's hip and pulls him close, until Nikaido's weight is settled on top of him and pressing Senga into the mattress. The slide of their tongues goes straight to Senga's cock, and Nikaido is already rocking their hips together. Senga grabs him tighter and makes him stop; it's already too good.

"You are planning to fuck me, right?" he gasps, in between kisses.

"Yeah," Nikaido says, and sucks on Senga's tongue until Senga moans, feeling like Nikaido's already sucking on his cock.

"Then _stop_ ," Senga manages to say, "or I'm really not going to last." Nikaido's teasing has him more worked up than he'd thought.

Nikaido rubs against him again, and Senga shakes from the intensity of it. "It's fine," Nikaido says, and nips at Senga's earlobe. "I'll just make you come again."

Senga groans. "Yeah, if you talk like _that_..."

But Nikaido rolls off to the side again, and reaches down to finally shove Senga's underwear out of the way.

"Come like this first," he says, right against Senga's ear, and wraps a hand around Senga's cock. It feels like he's been waiting _forever_ and it's perfect; Senga's already close. He pushes into Nikaido's grip, groans, and Nikaido continues to whisper to him as he works his hand faster.

"Feels good, right? 'Cause I like the way you feel, all hot and smooth in my hand..."

Senga comes with a moan, Nikaido's fingers still rubbing across his skin. He shivers himself out as Nikaido's strokes slow and stop.

Senga doesn't protest when Nikaido's fingers slip further down, slick with Senga's come, to circle his entrance.

"You'll be okay, right?" Nikaido asks, and Senga thinks it's cute that he still checks.

"I'm always fine," he says. "I can't dance well only if you're really rough," he points out, "so don't be."

"'Kay," Nikaido replies, and pulls his hands away. "Here, roll over."

He guides Senga into kneeling on the bed, and goes to get the lube from his bag. He always packs it when they get to stay in hotels and Senga would tease him for his wishful thinking, except it's totally not just wishful thinking at all. Senga grins to himself.

"What?" Nikaido asks, catching him when he turns their lamp on just enough to see.

"Nothing," Senga laughs. "I just really like getting to room with you."

"Of course you do." Nikaido grins back and lightly slaps Senga's ass before kneeling on the bed behind him. He strokes Senga's hip as Senga settles his knees further apart, and then his fingers are ghosting across Senga's ass again. The lube is cold and Senga hisses in discomfort, squirming a bit as Nikaido rubs it across his skin, and then hisses again as one finger is poked inside him. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, and Senga can feel Nikaido slip his finger easily inside as Senga relaxes.

The heat flares up inside almost immediately; just the idea of having something inside him can make Senga feel hot all over, and the reality of it makes him whimper with arousal.

"Good?" Nikaido asks.

Senga lets his head drop as Nikaido moves his finger, moaning at the friction. "Yeah, it's good." His breath catches as Nikaido adds another finger, not waiting long to begin stretching Senga. Senga would complain, but it would just be on principle, and anyway, he likes it when Nikaido gets impatient.

Nikaido wouldn't ever say that he is, although Senga can tell when Nikaido gets desperate (and that's the better word for it), because Nikaido gets a bit counterproductive. He stops focusing on preparing Senga and can't keep his free hand from stroking along Senga's thigh, leans down to kiss Senga's spine. His lips trail kisses across Senga's shoulder blades when he's close enough to reach, and across whatever skin he can when he isn't. He mouths over Senga's lower back, his hip, his ass, and the combination of Nikaido's tongue high on the back of his thigh and two fingers inside of him makes Senga wish Nikaido would combine the two and just shove his tongue inside of him instead.

Senga imagines he can feel it, the hot, wet licks across his sensitive skin, and pushes back against Nikaido's fingers with another moan. A brush against the tip of his cock makes his hips jerk, but it's not Nikaido. Senga realizes that he's spread his knees wide enough that his erection hangs hard and heavy enough to rub the sheets beneath him. He shifts his hips again to feel the drag of fabric across the head again, and Nikaido rewards him with a nip to his thigh.

"Wait," he warns, and forces Senga to shift high enough that he can't rub himself into the bed. But then there's three fingers inside of him and Nikaido is getting serious. Senga whines against the stretch of it and doesn't otherwise complain, knowing Nikaido will make it good as long as Senga doesn't argue.

So Senga waits, closes his eyes against the burn that slowly builds in his abdomen, better and better, until Nikaido is pulling his fingers out to replace them with his cock. He can't help the ragged moan as Nikaido pushes inside, but Nikaido echoes the sound, muffled against Senga's shoulder blade, and Senga likes that they're equal. Nikaido gets off on getting Senga off, which Senga will forever appreciate. All Senga has to do is be honest about how good Nikaido is making him feel, and he doesn't have to worry that Nikaido might not feel the same.

Senga's a bit surprised when Nikaido doesn't immediately start up a rhythm. He takes a moment to let them both catch their breath, and then pushes on Senga's waist.

"I want to try something," he says. Senga's always up for new things - he trusts Nikaido - so he lets Nikaido push him down. It's a little awkward to maneuver, but shortly, Senga finds himself half on his side. He's a bit twisted, using his right arm to keep himself from collapsing on his face, Nikaido straddling his left leg and his right leg hooked over Nikaido's thigh. It seems a bit awkward at first, but then Nikaido leans down to kiss him and Senga sees the light as fireworks go off behind his suddenly-closed eyelids. It's almost like being on his front, except now it's easier to twist around and kiss Nikaido, and when Nikaido leans down meet him, the angle slides him deep inside Senga.

Senga can't tell if it's the novelty of trying something new, or just the position itself, but it feels really good really fast, and he's gasping into Nikaido's mouth before he can stop himself. Nikaido's rhythm is breaking though, so Senga doesn't feel all that bad when he gives in.

"Touch me, Nika," he demands, and Nikaido doesn't even make him beg for it, just wraps a hand around him with a muttered agreement and works Senga fast, stroking him in time to his quickening thrusts.

"Come on," Nikaido breathes, all of his voice in the cry that follows.

 _A little more_ , Senga wants to insist, but he can't, pleasure spiking suddenly as Nikaido hits him just right, orgasm coiling quick and tight in his belly. Senga tries to hold on, to keep the pressure all inside, but it's too good. He comes again with a cry as Nikaido slams into him, forces his eyes open just enough to watch as Nikaido loses it, too.

"Oh god, I can't move," Senga mumbles a few minutes later, his legs still tangled with Nikaido's and Nikaido's head pillowed in the crook of his elbow. Their foreheads are almost touching and Senga can feel Nikaido's hair brush his face when he shifts.

"I thought you weren't _supposed_ to move," Nikaido answers, his laugh a short puff of air across Senga's face.

"That was before," Senga argues.

"Well, you're tired, right?"

" _Yes_." Senga currently feels like he could sleep for a week.

Nikaido snorts, and Senga feels that, too. "Then the plan worked. So sleep."

Neither of them want to move, but in the end, they decide that while sleeping in the same bed might be a nice idea, sleeping in Nikaido's would probably be nicer. They use the clean parts of Senga's sheets to wipe themselves off as best as possible and shift over into Nikaido's bed with as little movement as possible, curling back up under the fresh sheets.

"Hey," Nikaido says as they're drifting off.

"Hmm?"

"Let's do our best tomorrow."

Senga laughs. "You don't have to say that to _me_."

"No, I mean it." Nikaido sounds serious. "I'm glad it's us, you and me. All of us. I'm glad we're doing this together."

Senga opens his mouth to make fun of him, but he can't get any words out through the squeeze of his heart.

"Yeah," he finally whispers. "Me, too. _Me, too_."


End file.
